


What is your last name, son?

by clapcleo



Series: Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapcleo/pseuds/clapcleo
Summary: Arya's 12th birthday + Gendry's first time meeting Ned and Catelyn Stark.Hogwarts AU
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Hogwarts AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703734
Comments: 34
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Wanted to leave this little piece before school got to overwhelming. Hope you enjoy!

“Shh, you have to be quiet.”

“Ouch, Theon, you stepped on me!”

“Shut up, Sansa-”

“Do not speak to your sister like that, Robb.”

“You guys are being so loud.”

“You’re one to talk, Jon.”

Arya fought back a smile as she pretended to sleep. It was the morning of her 12th birthday, and as per Stark tradition, her family had to sneak into her room and surprise her awake.

Arya had actually woken up the second they twisted her doorknob. She was a light sleeper, but her family’s “whispers” were loud enough to scare a sleeping Troll awake.

She waited patiently as her family positioned themselves around her bed. They inhaled deeply, ready to sing.

That was her cue.

Arya sat up, grinning widely. Her family jumped back in shock, Theon even going as far as letting out a startled scream.

“Good morning.” Arya greeted cheekily. 

Her family groaned. “I told you it wouldn’t work.” Robb complained.

“You were awake the entire time?” Jon asked in disbelief.

“She was.” Bran answered simply before Arya had the chance.

Arya giggled. “I was.”

Catelyn sighed, “We should’ve known-”

“Happy Birthday!” Rickon cried excitedly, launching himself on Arya’s lap. Rickon, like Arya, was not known for his patience.

Arya laughed, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead. “Thanks, Rickon.” She turned to her family. “Thank you. Even though this didn’t go according to plan, I appreciate the effort.”

One by one, each member of the family hugged her, wishing her a happy birthday.

Sansa approached last, a hesitant look on her face as she made eye contact with Arya. Sansa was still mad at Arya for attacking Joffrey. She had to practically beg him for forgiveness and asked him to please not judge her based on her sister’s unforgivable actions.

Joffrey had been furious. He told Sansa he’d destroy her sister, promising to ruin her reputation amongst the student body. He “ _kindly”_ reminded Sansa her own reputation would be affected and suggested cutting her off was her only hope at surviving this chaos.

Sansa had agreed without thinking. She felt guilty afterwards, and prayed Arya would see the light and realize her behavior had been completely unacceptable.

Unfortunately, Joffrey’s actions had completely backfired.

Arya had become insanely popular. 

She was appalled at how many students had sided with Arya. Suddenly, Sansa and her friends were the ones getting ostracized.

If Arya was well known before, she was now Hogwarts’ very own celebrity.

Her being a superb Quidditch player added to the appeal. On Arya’s first game, she had singlehandedly defeated Ravenclaw just minutes after Coach Tarth blew her whistle.

Sansa, along with her fellow Ravenclaws had been too stunned to react. Willas Tyrell, 7th year captain and seeker hadn’t even realized Arya was on the move until Professor Oberyn Martell snatched the microphone from the commenter’s hand and loudly announced Gryffindor had won their first match of the season.

Gryffindor’s deafening screams continued throughout the week. People Arya had never spoken to before high-fived her in the hallways and praised her skills on a loop.

Everyone loved her, and it infuriated Sansa how little Arya seemed to care.

It had taken Robb, speaking on her behalf for people to include Sansa and her friends again. Joffrey’s reputation never quite recovered.

“Happy Birthday.” Sansa muttered awkwardly. She offered Arya a tight smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Thanks.” Arya replied offhandedly as she resumed her cuddles with Rickon.

Catelyn’s mouth set into furious line as she watched the exchange. Her daughters had returned from Hogwarts as strangers, barely acknowledging each other’s presence as they simply coexisted in their childhood home.

Catelyn was best friends with her sister, Lysa growing up, and although the two weren’t as close anymore, Catelyn loved her sister deeply. Watching her daughters do everything in their power to keep their distance from each other infuriated her, and even made her long for the times when her girls started petty fights with one another. At least then they _talked_.

She opened her mouth to demand the girls share at least a hug when Ned placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head lightly, urging her to remain calm.

Ned had noticed as well, and it painted him to see his daughters growing further apart with each passing day.

He’d tried to talk to Arya about it, but she had completely shut him down, reminding him she was doing exactly as he’d ask her.

_“What do you mean, sweetheart?”_ Ned had asked.

_“I’m keeping the peace. I told you at King’s Cross, I’m not trying unless she does.”_

Ned watched his daughter, hoping she’d see the sadness on his eyes. Arya had looked down stubbornly. She hated disappointing her father, but there was no chance she was ever going to let Sansa hurt her again. Seeing her sister run after the boy who threatened to hurt her made Arya feel so small. So small in fact, the little love she held for her sister had completely vanished.

Ned hoped today would be different. Birthdays were a great chance at reconciliation, and there was nothing he wanted more than to see his daughters together again.

  * ••



“Arya!” Catelyn called from the kitchen window. “The Reeds are here!”

Arya released her grip on Theon’s neck, grinning. “I win!” Arya cried, running across the Stark’s massive backyard.

She had been wrestling with her brothers as she waited for her friends to arrive. She smirked when she heard Theon coughing, demanding a rematch before sliding the back door open.

“Meera!”

Meera turned, smiling widely. “Arya- _oomph_!” Meera yelped, wrapping her arms around Arya for support as she almost tackled her down.

Arya had decided to invite only a few friends to celebrate her birthday. She liked parties, but absolutely detested having them thrown in her honor. She hated having to act a certain way in front of people she wasn’t comfortable with and opted for a small get together with her closest friends.

“Happy Birthday!” Meera cried as she hugged her. She pulled back, turning to her brother Jojen. “This is for you!” Meera yelled, taking a beautifully wrapped box from Jojen and pushing it in Arya’s hands. 

Arya frowned, turning to Jojen.

“Happy Birthday, Arya.” He said politely and placed his hands behind his back. “What’s on your mind?”

Arya narrowed her eyes, “I said no presents this year, guys.”

“I’m aware.” Jojen said breezily. “You’ll love it though.” He added, the confidence in his voice giving everyone in the room chills. “Where’s Bran?”

Arya chuckled, pulling his into a hug. “Out back.” She pulled away, smiling. “Thanks.”

Jojen nodded, and patted Arya’s shoulder lightly before excusing himself.

Meera watched him go, “I have no idea where he gets all that weirdness from.”

Arya started to giggle, stopping abruptly when Catelyn cleared her throat. She raised an eyebrow at Meera, “That’s not a nice thing to say about your brother, Meera.” She tutted disapprovingly.

Meera whirled on Catelyn and smiled sheepishly, “Kidding, Mrs. S.”

Catelyn shook her head, laughing lightly as she worked on a snack platter with the Stark’s house elf, Tinslie. “Why don’t you take that out to the boys, Tinslie? You know how they get when they’re hungry.” Catelyn suggested.

The house elf bowed deeply, jumping off the counter and levitating the plate with her index finger. “Yes Mistress, Tinslie would be honored.” Tinslie waddled as she walked, stopping before Arya. She smiled lovingly at her favorite little lady, “Happy Birthday, Mistress Arya.”

Arya smiled. Tinslie had wished her a happy birthday a total of 38 times today. “Thanks, Tins.” She said, getting on her knees and pulling the house elf into her 38th hug of the day. Tinsley hugged her back, tears in her eyes as she somehow levitated the snack platter without pointing at it.

She sniffed, bowing at Arya before disapparating to the back yard.

“Your house elf is so sweet. Fenwick is always so moody.”

Catelyn laughed with Arya, “He’s just old, sweetheart.” Catelyn assured.

Fenwick was the Reed’s house elf, and he had been with their family long before her parents were even born. No one really knew the life span of a house elf.

Catelyn walked to the oven, cracking it open to check on the food. “Arya, are your friends on their way-”

The fireplace bellowed loudly as someone arrived via floo powder, drowning Catelyn’s words. “We’re in the kitchen!” Arya called.

They waited patiently as Lommy and Hotpie followed her voice. Their eyes were wide, a stunned look on their faces as they took in the famous Stark Manor.

Arya rolled her eyes, “Hey, guys.”

Lommy and Hotpie snapped out of their daze. “Arry!” Hotpie cried excitedly. He ran towards Arya, his feet coming to a halt when he remembered the huge box in his hand.

“What’s that- _oomph_!” Hotpie placed the box on the counter before pulling Arya into a bone crushing hug. “Happy Birthday, Arry!” Hotpie cheered, hugging her tighter.

Arya laughed, hugging him back. “Thanks, Hotpie.” She pulled back. “I’m glad you could make it.”

She turned to the box, which Catelyn and Meera were watching in anticipation. Arya sighed, “I told you not to buy me anything, Hotpie.”

Hotpie shook his head, “I didn’t! I made it!” He didn’t wait for Arya to ask what it was. Hotpie reached for the box, slowly pulling the top off and revealing a beautiful birthday cake.

It was small, just like Arya according to Hotpie, decorated with that red and gold of Arya’s Hogwart’s house, Gryffindor. Arya, Meera and Catelyn stared at it in amazement, awe’ing at its detailing.

“It’s beautiful, Hotpie!” Arya cried, poking at the edible golden snitch.

Hotpie watched her nervously, “You like it?”

“I love it!”

Hotpie beamed, letting out a relieved breath. “Oh, I’m so glad! Lommy helped!”

Arya raised an eyebrow, turning to Lommy. Lommy rolled his eyes, walking closer. “I helped assemble the box. I’m hopeless in the kitchen.” He said, smiling at Arya. “Happy Birthday, Arry.”

Lommy groaned when Arya hugged him, he found public displays of affection extremely uncomfortable. He patted her back awkwardly, making Arya roll her eyes. “I brought you something too.” He said, handing Arya a red gift bag.

Lommy pulled his sleeves up to his shoulders, revealing his stained arms as Arya narrowed her eyes, “Before you yell at me, I only bought the shirt. I dyed it myself.” He grinned proudly, pointing at the bag.

“Way to ruin the surprise, Lommy.” Hotpie muttered as Arya pulled a Hogwarts’ shirt out of the bag. It was tie-dyed beautifully, the four Hogwarts’ colors blended expertly on the fabric.

Arya smiled appreciatively, “Thanks Lommy. And thank you guys for coming.” She gestured at Catelyn, “Mum, these are Lommy and Hotpie. Guys, this is my mum.”

Catelyn walked around the counter, shaking their hands. “Nice to meet you. Your gifts are beautiful, you boys are so thoughtful.”

Lommy and Hotpie blushed. Catelyn Stark was a beautiful woman who still looked amazing after birthing 5 kids and raising 7. She tended to have this dumbing effect on men, Lommy and Hotpie never stood a chance.

The boys replied nervously, their words fumbling incoherently as they tried to act calm. Thankfully, Ned Stark walked into the kitchen, fixing his tie as he approached the boys.

While Ned’s presence successfully made the boys stop talking, it also drove them to complete stillness as they stared at him in awe.

Lommy and Hotpie had learned of Ned in their History of Magic lessons. He was a hero, who saved hundreds of people in the Wizarding War almost 20 years ago. They smiled nervously, shaking his hand and introducing themselves as Ned welcomed them into his home.

“C’mon now. You two will start catching flies if you don’t close your mouths.” Meera interjected, grabbing Lommy and Hotpie by their sleeves. “Mr. Stark.” She greeted brightly, pulling them out the back door.

Ned chuckled as Robb, Jon and Theon made their way into the kitchen. “Bran and Jojen are being weird again.” Theon complained, taking a seat on the counter. Catelyn smacked his back with a hand towel, beckoning him of get off the counter. He groaned, getting back on his feet.

“I hate making eye contact with them. It’s like they’re staring into my soul.” Robb added, shuddering with Jon.

They laughed as Sansa made her way into the kitchen. There was a comical frown on her face, her bottom lip pouting dramatically as she opened the refrigerator.

“What’s up with you?” Theon asked as she pulled a water bottle out.

Sansa glared, “It’s so unfair Arya gets to have all her friends here and I can’t.”

Jon stared at her blankly, “Sansa...its Arya’s birthday.”

Sansa huffed, “It’s still unfair. I wasn’t allowed to invite my friend Margaery, or even Jeyne! Jeyne, who has grown up with us! She’s completely heartbroken at not being invited.” She said, shooting Arya a pointed look.

Arya ignored her, “Hey mum, when will the food be ready?”

Catelyn shared a look with Ned, sighing. “Soon. Go hang out with your friends, we’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“Isn’t Gendry coming?” Jon asked curiously.

Arya shrugged, trying to hide the disappointment in her face. “He said he was. He owled me last night to confirm-”

The fireplace roared as someone arrived on the floo network. Arya grinned, running into the living room.

Ned chuckled, “Are you surprised our daughter seems to only have befriended boys on her year away?” He asked Catelyn, who laughed as she shook her head.

“Oh, not at all. I’m just glad it’s boys her own age. She spends too much time with these 3.” She mused, nodding at her boys.

“Hotpie and Lommy are a year older than Arya.” Theon clarified, eyeing Hotpie’s cake hungrily.

Ned raised an eyebrow, “Oh, okay, and this Gendry...?”

Jon winced, “Uh...he’s our age.” He admitted hesitantly.

Sansa sighed dramatically and frowned when everyone ignored her.

Ned chuckled with Catelyn as he walked to the sink. “Of course, he is.” He muttered as he placed the dishes on the shelves.

“Mum, dad, this is Gendry.”

Catelyn turned first, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar boy in her kitchen.

When the boys admitted Gendry was older than Arya, she didn’t expect him to look...well...so _mature_. He was tall, taller than her boys and very handsome. If Jon hadn’t told her, she would’ve assumed Gendry was 18 rather than 14.

She smiled as she watched him, her eyebrows knotting slightly as she realized the boy looked vaguely familiar. She didn’t know where, but she was almost positive she had seen this boy before.

Ned turned, his breath hitching in his throat the second his eyes landed on Gendry. He staggered, the plate in his hands slipping between his fingers as he hit the sink with his back.

“Ned!” Catelyn gasped, pulling her wand from its holster and pointing it at the plate’s remains. “ _Reparo_.”

The broken pieces came together as one as Catelyn levitated it. She grabbed it midair, placing it on the counter and turning to her husband. “Ned, what happened?”

Catelyn’s concern fell on deaf ears as Ned scanned Gendry from head to toe. Arya grabbed Gendry’s sleeve and Ned’s mouth fell open as he gaped at the scene before him.

“Uh, father?” Arya asked warily. She could feel Gendry cowering nervously under her father’s intense stare and quite frankly Arya found herself taking a hesitant step back.

There was a faraway look in Ned’s eyes, and Arya was instantly reminded of the mirror she and Gendry had encountered several months ago. Gendry looked at Arya, unable to keep eye contact with her father as the same thought crossed his mind.

“Uncle...?” Jon whispered, placing his hands on Ned’s shoulder. Ned jumped at the contact, his head snapping to Jon who eyed him in concern.

“W-what?” Ned stuttered, looking around the kitchen.

Robb and Theon were looking at him as if he had grown another head, their eyebrows knit together in confusion as they whispered to each other.

Sansa had approached Catelyn, grabbing her arm as she eyed him in bewilderment.

Catelyn was fuming. She eyed her husband incredulously, a prominent frown on her beautiful face as she nodded at him to say something, _NOW_.

Ned blinked, turning to Arya next. Her hand had moved from Gendry’s sleeve to his bicep, where she gripped at his muscles nervously.

Ned blinked, forcing himself back to reality. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, taking a few steps forward. “I’m Eddard Stark, Arya’s father.” He said shakily, offering Gendry his hand.

Gendry eyed him skeptically, a distrustful look in his eyes. “I’m Gendry, sir.” He paused, shaking Ned’s hand. “Uh, nice to meet you.”

Ned’s eyes widened even further, his grip on Gendry’s hand weak. “What is your last name, son?” He asked, the urgency clear in his voice.

Gendry pulled back quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Gendry knew his friendship with Arya would raise some eyebrows, but her father’s reaction had completely knocked him off balance.

Ned Stark was staring deep into his eyes, as if trying to solve an impossible riddle. Gendry had never felt so scrutinized before. Even the sound of his voice seemed to make Ned Stark uneasy.

“Waters. His last name is Waters.” Robb answered carefully. He was extremely confused.

Ned blinked. He had completely forgotten that he wasn’t alone with Arya and Gendry. His family was all around the kitchen, staring at him and thinking he’d gone mad.

Ned swallowed, “Gendry, what do your parents do?”

Arya had enough. “Why?” She barked furiously. She had never spoken to her father like that, but the man before her was not her father.

It was his body, yes. Ned Stark stood frozen in place, but something was off. His grey eyes were clouded as he glanced from Arya to Gendry, jumping from one to another so fast Arya’s anger began to diminish as her concern grew.

“Gendry, your parents-”

“Why don’t the children go out back?” Catelyn interjected loudly. She made her way behind Gendry and Arya, placing her hands on their shoulders and pushing them lightly. “Hello, sweetheart. I’m Catelyn, Arya’s mother.” She said kindly, nodding at her boys to follow.

Gendry bit the inside of his cheek and offered her a tight smile. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stark.”

Catelyn could hear the uncertainty in his voice, and she couldn’t blame him. The poor kid didn’t even get a chance to introduce himself before her husband swallowed him whole with his eyes. “Your friends are out back, go play with them. We...I’ll call you when the food is ready, yes?”

“C’mon.” Jon muttered, taking Gendry’s shoulder and pulling him out. Catelyn glared at Theon who started asking what was happening before shooing him away with Robb. Arya lingered back, taking Catelyn’s hand before she slid the door close.

“Mother?” Arya whispered; her eyes painfully confused as she silently asked her mother for help.

Catelyn squeezed her hand and pressed a tender kiss on Arya’s forehead. “It’s okay, my love. I’ll take care of it.” She assured, pushing Arya to join her friends. Arya walked away reluctantly, and Catelyn smiled as she waved her away. She slid the door open, a murderous look taking over her face as she turned. Catelyn gasped, for Sansa was still standing in the kitchen, her face full on confusion.

“Sansa.” Her mother started, shooting her a pointed look.

Sansa nodded dutifully as she took a few awkward steps back. “I’ll be...uh...my room.” She giggled nervously, bolting up the stairs the second her mother sighed into her hands.

Catelyn ran her fingers through her hair, throwing her hands in the air. “Eddard Stark! What on Earth is the matter with you?!” She whisper-shouted furiously. “You terrified the poor boy!”

Sure, Catelyn wasn’t thrilled Arya’s new friend was an older boy, but she was shocked at her usually mild-mannered husband’s sudden reaction.

Ned turned slowly, his face white as snow as he looked at his wife. Catelyn paused mid-rant, “Ned! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

Ned’s mouth opened several times, his mind reeling as he tried to find the right words.

“I... I think I have.”

Catelyn didn’t have the chance to ask him what in 7 hells he meant, because Ned dissaparated from the kitchen without another word.

Catelyn spun in place, running to the window. A relieved breath escaped her throat when she saw Arya and her friends running around in the backyard, completely alone. She felt foolish, because for some reason she feared Ned had apparated to the children, to do Merlin knows what to Gendry.

She flattened her hands over her skirt, taking a deep breath. There was only one way to find out where her husband had run off to.

She cleared her throat, “Tinslie? Can you hear me, honey?” Catelyn jumped several feet in the air when Tinslie apparated at her feet. “Tinslie can hear you, Mistress. Tinslie will always be there for her beloved Mistress.” The house elf croaked adoringly.

Catelyn smiled. She placed her arms on Tinslie’s body, right under her armpits and picked her up like one would a toddler. She set her on the counter, fixing Tinslie’s dress. “Sweetheart, could you do me a favor?” Catelyn asked, aligning the bow on Tinslie’s head.

Tinslie nodded furiously, “Of course Mistress! Tinslie will do anything for her Mistress!”

Catelyn laughed lightly, “Could you find out where my husband went, honey? I really need to find him.”

Tinslie nodded eagerly, “Tinslie will be right back-” The house elf disapparated before even finishing her sentence.

Catelyn groaned, covering her eyes with her hands. “Where did you go, Ned?” She said to herself irritably. Tinslie apparated back just a few seconds later, an accomplished smile on her little face, “Tinslie’s master is in the attic, mistress! Tinslie found him!” She cried proudly.

Catelyn sighed, relieved he was still home. “Thank you, Tinslie.” She said appreciably. She reached forward, scratching behind Tinslie’s ears. Tinslie sighed happily, a loving smile on her face as she watched her mistress. “I’ll be going with him now. Will you keep an eye on the food?”

“Yes mistress! Tinslie will keep both eyes _and ears_ on the food!”

Catelyn smiled, “Thank you, sweetheart. I’ll be back down soon.” She said and disaapparated out of the kitchen.

Catelyn apparated in the attic, an indignant gasp escaping her lips the second she saw the state of the room.

Boxes were thrown across the wooden floor. Several Stark and Tully family relics spread across the room as if carelessly thrown out of the way. Catelyn jumped when she heard another box being chucked across the room. She turned, eyes widening as Ned continued his rampage.

“Ned, what is Merlin’s name-”

“It’s here...I know it’s here...” Ned whispered to himself over and over. He managed to rip the top open and stuck both hands in, fishing intensely.

“Sweetheart, you’re scaring me...”

“Ah ha!” Ned cried triumphantly. He grasped at the photo album in his hands, throwing it impatiently on the floor as he kneeled before it. Ned flipped through the pages furiously, barely blinking until he found exactly what he was looking for.

Ned stopped short, ripping the page out of the photo album. He got on his feet, his eyes never leaving the photo as he walked to Catelyn. “Look at this.”

Catelyn took the page from his hand. “Ned...” She whispered hesitantly. He shook his head, pointing at the picture.

Catelyn sighed, but looked down regardless. Her frown softened as she ran her finger over the photo. “Oh, Ned.” She laughed lightly. “Jon looks just like you in this photo.” Catelyn smiled as young Ned waved at the camera, his broomstick thrown over his shoulder.

Her eyes traveled to the young girl sticking her tongue out at the camera. “Oh, Lya...” Catelyn whispered sadly. “It’s astonishing how much our Arya looks like your sister. They’re mirror images of each other, and Arya grows more and more beautiful each day.”

“Cat, look at the person next to Lyanna.” Ned pressed urgently.

Catelyn’s eyes nearly popped out of their socket. She instantly recognized what Ned so desperately wanted her to see.

There was another boy. A tall, olive skinned boy with messy black hair and shiny blue eyes. This boy had his arm around Lyanna shoulder’s, a dazzling smile as he glanced at her on a loop.

This boy grew up to be someone Catelyn knew well; someone her husband had known since diapers.

Catelyn covered her mouth as she gasped. “Ned...that’s...”

Ned nodded, relieve flowing through his veins at realizing he wasn’t mad.

“That’s Robert Baratheon.”

Catelyn shook her head. “No, you can’t be suggesting...” Her words fell silent as she gawked at the photo. Anyone who saw this would without a doubt mistakes the teenagers posing for the camera.

They would see Jon, a dopey smile on his face as he hugged Arya. They’d see Arya, making silly faces at the camera and laugh, because that was absolutely something she’d do.

Finally, they’d see a boy. A handsome, strong boy whose eyes softened when he glanced at the young girl beside him.

They would see Gendry.

Catelyn looked up shakily, her voice barely above a whisper. “Ned, you’re saying...”

Seeing Arya and Gendry pulled Ned back in time, back to his teenage years as a Hogwarts student. Suddenly, he was 15 again, and his beloved little sister was standing before him, holding onto his childhood best friend.

Ned had to convince himself that wasn’t the case. Lyanna was dead, and that version of Robert had died along with her.

“Ned...” Catelyn urged, unable to say the words.

“Gendry is Robert’s son.”

  * ••



Ned sat in his study, his hands on his face as he sighed loudly.

After their discovery, Ned had sworn Catelyn into secrecy. He urged her to act normal, to return to the kitchen and work with Tinslie as if nothing had happened.

Ned had to take a moment to himself. He ran to his study and sat on his chair without even turning on the light. He felt as though he had already ruined his daughter’s birthday, and he wanted to collect himself before inevitably joining the party again.

There was a soft knock on the door, “I’ll be right down, Cat.” He called lightly.

The door squeaked open, revealing a shadow too tall to be his wife. “Uh, Catelyn?” He asked dumbly.

“Um, no.” A familiar voice called, making Ned’s blood run cold. Gendry.

He reached for the light switch, flicking it on. Ned straightened in his chair, fixing his dress shirt as he cleared his throat.

Gendry stood awkwardly in the doorway, an unsure look on his face as he eyed Ned.

Ned stood swiftly, knocking a few picture frames on the way. “Gendry come in son. Please take a seat.” He said, beckoning Gendry forward.

Gendry bit his lip as he walked closer, refusing to make eye contact with Ned. “Uh, I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry if I offended you in any way, but I want to assure you Arya and I are just good friends. She’s my best friend actually, and there’s nothing weird going on-”

Ned raised his hand, a chuckle escaping his lips. “No son, I understand. Please, take a seat.”

Gendry followed hesitantly, taking a seat. Ned smiled, his shoulders relaxing as Gendry looked up slowly.

“I have absolutely no problem with you and Arya’s friendship. I know for a fact if there was any sort of funny business going on, my boys would’ve taken matters into their own hands.” Ned joked lightly, earning a nervous laugh from Gendry.

“I believe if there was any funny business going on, Arya would terminate it herself.” Gendry mused, jumping when Ned laughed loudly.

“You’d be right.” Ned chuckled. “Listen Gendry, I want to apologize for earlier. You just took me by surprise. You see, I know somebody-”

Gendry interrupted, “Yes sir, I understand, and you have nothing to apologize for. It happens all the time, actually.”

Ned stilled, “Is that so?”

Gendry nodded, “Yes, there’s a boy at school. He’s a couple years older than me and people say we look exactly the same.”

Ned nodded thoughtfully, his mind reeling as he tried to make a connection. “What boy, if I may?”

“Renly Baratheon. 6th year Hufflepuff?”

Of course. Renly looked just like Robert when he was his age. The only difference was that Robert had been muscular, whereas Renly was thin in comparison. As a matter of fact, its shocked Ned how no one had questioned Gendry’s parentage before given his obvious looks and built. He was literally Robert in his youth.

Ned nodded calmly, “Ah yes, I know him. Good kid.” He cleared his throat, leaning forward. “I want you to know how sorry I am for making you uncomfortable. You’re my daughter’s best friend, and I want you to feel welcome in my home. My doors will always be open for you, Gendry.”

Gendry smiled, letting out a relieved breath. He was fearful Ned Stark would demand for Arya to end their friendship. He dreaded having to go back to the way things were, having no one to talk to or sit with. He loved Arya; she was the sister he never had. The thought of never talking to her again made his stomach churn in pain.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Ned smiled, getting on his feet. “C’mon now. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Gendry stood, wincing lightly, “Actually, if I may?”

“Yes?”

Gendry cleared his throat, trying to find the right words, “Could you help me?”

Ned stopped, watching him curiously, “Of course, son. What is it?”

  * ••



“This cake is freaking amazing, Hotpie!” Theon gargled; his mouth full of cake.

“Theon! Don’t speak with your mouth full!” Catelyn scolded. “But it really is fantastic. You are a wonderful baker.”

Hotpie beamed, his cheeks blushing furiously at the compliment. “I’m so glad you like it. The filling is a family secret. You see, it has...”

Arya giggled, turning to Gendry who licked his spoon clean. “So much for a family secret.”

Gendry chuckled, “They’ll regret opening that door. He’ll talk for hours if we let him.”

Catelyn listened intently, “Merlin! I would’ve never guessed this has lemon on it! Where did you learn to bake like this?”

“Mum owns a bakery in King’s Landing. I grew up watching her make baked goods my entire life, and she started teaching me when I was 5 or so.”

Catelyn nodded, “Are your parents magical too?” She asked curiously.

Hotpie shook his head. “No, mum’s a muggle. Dad passed away when I was little, but mum says there’s no way I got it from him. She says he was as regular as they come!”

Ned chuckled, “I’m sorry about your father, son.” He said sincerely.

Hotpie shrugged. He had accepted his father’s death a long time ago. “It’s alright. My mum talks about him from time to time. It’s nice, y’know? Learning new things about him every now and then.” He turned to Lommy. “You should tell them your story! It’s fascinating!”

Lommy blushed, feeling compelled to speak as all the Starks leaned forward in their chairs. “It’s really not that interesting.” He cleared his throat and sat up. “I was orphaned as a baby. My birth mother died having me, and my father passed shorty after in a car accident.”

“I was adopted by an older couple. They were never able to have children of their own, so they decided to give an orphaned child a home. Coincidentally, my adopted mother is a witch. She was ecstatic when she realized I was magical. They say me becoming part of their family was destiny.”

Catelyn and Meera awed. Hotpie was right, it was a fascinating story.

Ned turned to Gendry, “How about you, son? What do your parents do?” He asked curiously. He didn’t want to intrude, but he wanted to learn anything he could about the young boy.

Gendry looked down, biting his lip. Arya placed her hand on his shoulder, making him look up. “You don’t have to answer that.” She said softly.

Gendry shook his head, “It’s okay.”

“My mum actually died shortly after I left for my first year at Hogwarts. She had cancer.”

A sad look took over everyone’s faces. “Oh Gendry, I’m so sorry. Do you live with your father now?” Catelyn asked kindly.

Gendry winced, “I’ve never met him. He left before I was born.” He admitted shyly.

Catelyn and Ned shared an inconspicuous look, “Who do you live with, son?” Ned asked.

Gendry bit his lip. “I live with my mum’s brother, Mott.” He said simply.

“Do you like it? Are you being treated right?” Catelyn asked, her motherly instincts taking over.

Gendry shrugged lightly, “My cousins are great, so is my aunt.” He paused, trying to find the right words. “My uncle Mott is...complicated. He doesn’t mistreat me or anything. He’s a very serious man. He’s never really been affectionate, not even with his own children.”

“I think he’s especially cold with me because I remind him of my mother. I don’t have any brothers or sisters, so I can’t imagine how hard it is to lose a sibling.” Gendry’s eyes widened as he turned to Ned. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Ned raised his hand, shaking his head. “It’s okay, Gendry.” He smiled, hoping Gendry didn’t beat himself over Ned’s loss. “I lost my brother and sister in the war, and it’s still pains me to this day. I understand your uncle but seeing someone you lost in someone you love is a blessing in disguise.” He paused, looking at Arya.

“You see, Arya looks exactly like my sister Lyanna did at her age. They even act the same too.” He chuckled. “When I see my children together, I remember all the beautiful years I got to spend with Lya, Brandon and Benjen.” He glanced at Jon, who was smiling sadly.

Jon knew where he came from, but it had to be kept a secret for his safety as the Wizarding World was still recovering from the war. Jon had to pretend he was Benjen Stark’s son, who lived with his loving aunt and uncle as his “father” was away working. Jon felt his eyes water as Ned said the next few words, “Lya and Brandon live through my children, and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

Catelyn smiled as she dabbed her eyes with her napkin. “You should talk to your uncle. I’m sure if you tell him how you feel things would change for the better.”

“If not, you can always come stay with us, there’s plenty of room.” Theon added brightly.

“Read the room, Theon.” Sansa scolded, making the table chuckle.

Jon shook his head, “His uncle owns an auto repair shop, so Gendry is really good with cars. Isn’t that cool?”

“Do you really?” Ned asked impressed.

Gendry nodded, “Yes sir. Mum worked a lot, so I spent all my time there growing up. I really love it.”

“That would explain those arms!” Robb praised. “He’d make a killer beater; don’t you think so father?”

Ned agreed. “Absolutely. Do you play?”

Gendry shook his head, “No sir, I do not.”

“Why not?” Rickon piped curiously. Gendry looked just like the player he’d seen in the various games his father would take him too. “You don’t like Quidditch?”

“Oh no, I love it!” Gendry exclaimed. “Best sport in the world, hands down.” He said, fist bumping Rickon.

“So why don’t you play?” Catelyn asked.

Gendry turned to Arya, who offered him a kind smile. “Again, you don’t have to answer that.”

Ned shared a look with Catelyn.

“It’s fine, I uh...” Gendry paused sheepishly. “I don’t have a broom.” He admitted.

“So why don’t you buy one- _ow_ Robb!” Theon cried as he rubbed his shoulder.

All eyes returned to Gendry who blushed. “I... I can’t afford one.” He muttered embarrassedly.

“Why don’t you just ask your uncle- _ah!_ Robb, I swear on Merlin’s pants, if you hit me one more time-”

Jon smacked his hand over Theon’s mouth, ignoring his groans of protest.

Gendry hesitated, “I couldn’t. Broomsticks are terribly expensive. I know if I asked my uncle, he’d work extra hours to be able to afford it, but I’d rather he saved that money for my cousins. Their school supplies and uniforms are very pricey, but they’re necessary. I can buy one later, once I graduate and get a job. I don’t need one now.”

A pained look crossed Ned’s face as Gendry spoke. This poor boy had experienced more loss at his young age than most people do in a lifetime. He couldn’t imagine growing up without a father, only to watch the only parent he’s ever known die so tragically. Gendry had every reason to be mad at the world, but somehow, he wasn’t.

The more he got to know Gendry; the more Ned began to second guess his parentage. He had to be Robert’s, he was the spitting image of him, but Gendry was nothing like his old friend.

Robert was always the life of the party. He enjoyed fighting, had not a care in the world for school, and prided himself in his Quidditch abilities.

He was always at the top, that’s why when he fell, he fell _hard_. That cheerful, charming young wizard had vanished the moment Lyanna died.

Ned had to mourn not one, but two people.

Robert had become a drunk. A drunken, whoremonging mess that simply allowed life to pass him by, opting for _fun_ behind closed doors.

Ned had initially planned to owl Robert the second Gendry went home. Scratch that, he was going to show up at his house, and tell him he had a wonderful son who so desperately needed him.

Now seeing Gendry, being content with the life he had made Ned realize he didn’t need Robert. Gendry had been through so much; he didn’t need his drunken father showing up and messing the life he had created for himself.

Ned loved Robert; he was like a brother growing up, but he had completely lost his way. Gendry was in a good place, and all Robert would do is knock him off balance.

Still, that didn’t mean Ned couldn’t help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Hope you enjoy!

“I still can’t believe you made this.” Arya said as she walked with Gendry to the Great Hall.

Gendry smiled, feeling quite accomplished. “I’m glad you like it. It took me weeks just to get it the right weight and size.”

For Arya’s birthday, Gendry had gifted her a silver snitch. He had made it himself, staying up late at night at his uncle’s shop to get it perfect.

It was beautifully done, Gendry even going as far as engraving Arya’s initials and quidditch number on it.

Arya released it, letting it hover around them for a while before expertly catching it between her thumb and pointer finger. “I can’t believe you asked my dad to perform the spell it needs to fly. I would’ve thought you’d avoid him at all costs.”

Gendry chuckled, “Your mom was busy, and I felt compelled to apologize to your dad.” He shrugged. “I saw the chance and I took it.”

Arya rolled her eyes, yawning loudly as they turned a corner.

Arya’s second and Gendry’s fourth year at Hogwarts had started the day before, and the two were already exhausted.

They had stupidly decided to stay up, wandering the castle through Ser Dayne’s secret passage. They walked all night, exploring parts of the castle they’d never seen before and coincidentally finding 2 more secret tunnels.

“Hey, what would you do if your father randomly transferred you to another school?” Gendry asked curiously.

He was referring to the 3 students who transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons and had gotten sorted the day before. It was a girl, Gendry couldn’t quite remember her name, as well as her older brother and nephew.

Weirdly enough, the girl and the nephew were the same age, both being placed on Gendry’s year. The oldest had been placed with the 6th years, and of the three of them, that one seemed to be the biggest asshole.

“You’re talking about the Targaryens?” Gendry nodded. “I’d rather die than leave Hogwarts. Can you imagine me at Beauxbatons? All prim and proper?” Arya shuddered. “No thanks.”

Gendry laughed. “Theon’s infatuated with the girl. Robb was too, but Jon looked like he was going to be sick, because, well you know.” Arya nodded in understanding. She had confided in Gendry, telling him her family’s biggest secret.

She was not worried; she knew Gendry would sooner die than betray her. Besides Jon and her father, Gendry was the only person Arya trusted 100%. It was nice, being able to be completely yourself with someone else, no secrets or anything to hold you back. Trust was something Arya valued over everything, and Gendry was the most trustworthy person she had ever met.

That being said, Gendry mentioning Daenerys ignited an ugly feeling in Arya.

Arya narrowed her eyes, feeling a pang of jealousy in her belly, “What? You don’t think she’s pretty?”

Gendry didn’t know why, but he felt as though he was walking straight into a trap. “I think she’s pretty, but again, not my type.”

Arya smiled, satisfied with his answer. “Have you finally realized what your type is?”

“Have you finally kissed a boy?” He countered immediately.

“I said ask me again when I’m 13. Got one more year.” She grinned as they walked in the Great Hall.

“Shut up.” Gendry muttered, taking a seat next to Arya as they joined the Gryffindor table.

Theon looked up from his breakfast. “Wow. You two look like shit.”

Arya and Gendry scowled, glaring at him as they piled food into their plates.

Robb narrowed his eyes, “Don’t tell me you two idiots decided to sneak out last night.”

Arya and Gendry shared a look.

“We didn’t sneak out last night.”

Jon sighed, “That was a bad idea. You’ll be falling asleep in all your classes.”

Gendry shrugged, “Nothing important ever happens on the first day back.”

Theon chuckled, “I’ll tell you that when Lannister hexes your ass for sleeping in his class.”

The atmosphere changed dramatically as owls filled the Great Hall. “Mail’s here.” Robb announced as owls flew over his head in search of their owners.

“Let’s see if we forgot anything.” Jon said as one of the Stark owls landed on his breakfast. “Hey Grey Wind. What you got there?” He untied the letter from his leg, handing it to Robb.

Robb cleared his throat.

_My dearest children,_

_I’m proud to say you lot didn’t forget anything at home. Your mother and I checked after dropping you off, and nothing seemed to be left behind._

_Rickon is completely inconsolable. He misses all of you deeply, and cries night and day about you kids leaving him behind. Please write to him and remind him how much you miss and love him. He’s been causing so much mayhem, I’m even open to the idea of Theon sending him a Hogwarts toilet seat. Don’t tell your mother I said that._

_Give Bran a hug and a kiss from us and tell him we are so proud of him for making Ravenclaw. Your mother has been crying non-stop since reading your letter last night. She’s completely over the moon after finding out another one of her children got sorted into her house._

_Look out for him and help him even if he doesn’t ask for it. It’s his first year, and although he doesn’t show it, we know he’s nervous._

_Have a wonderful semester and please, stay out of trouble. Theon, I’m talking to you. If we get one more letter from Headmaster Mormont regarding your behavior you will receive the scolding of your life via Howler. I’m sure you don’t want that._

_Please write back. Your poor parents already miss you so much._

_We love you all,_

_Eddard of House Stark._

_P.S. Give Gendry our love. We can’t wait to attend his first match._

Robb lowered the letter, a confused look in his face. “Did you get a broom after all?”

Gendry frowned, shaking his head. “No. I would-”

Students around them gasped, making them turn as 5 owls made their way to their table. The owl’s feet were tied to a large, wooden box as they neared their owners.

“I’m surprised they can even carry that. Looks heavy.” Theon said to no one in particular.

Arya’s eyes narrowed on a specific owl. “That’s Nymeria.”

“And Ghost.” Jon added when he spotted his owl. “They’re with Shaggy, Summer and Lady too.”

“Lady looks like she’s about to pass out.” Robb chuckled.

They landed loudly, making people around them turn as the box made contact with the table.

“What’s going on?” Sansa called as she approached with Jeyne. “Who’s that for?” Lady hooted dramatically, flying on Sansa shoulder and nipping at her ear.

“There’s a note.”

Arya and Gendry jumped, whirling on Bran who had suddenly appeared behind them.

Arya placed her hand over her heart. “We ought to put a bell on you.”

“Hi, Gendry.” Jeyne said lewdly as her eyes roamed over his body.

Gendry offered her a tight smile, refusing to meet her eye. “Hey.”

Arya held back a laugh, reaching for the note. “Let’s see it then.” She ripped the note open and frowned.

“What?” Jon asked curiously.

Arya turned the note around in her hand, shrugging. “It just says Gendry.”

“What?” Gendry never got packages. He’d send a letter every month or so, just checking in with his uncle, but Mott never sent him anything other than a one paragraph response.

He looked at the note over Arya’s shoulder, frowning. “She’s right. It just has my name on it.”

“Well, open it then!” Theon cried excitedly.

Gendry hesitated, turning to Arya.

“Go on.” She pushed lightly. Gendry could see her eyes shining in anticipation. “Okay.” He said, unhooking the metal locks and pulling the box open.

His mouth fell open, along with Arya whose eyes widened in shock.

“What is it?” Robb asked impatiently. He got on his feet, looking over the lid. “What the-”

Gendry pulled a brand-new broomstick from the box. He fell speechless as his fingers glided smoothly along the shaft. “Who would send me-”

“There’s more!” Arya shouted. She reached deeper into the box, pulling out a brand-new beater’s bat. “Look at this!”

Gendry handed her the broom blindly, taking the bat. He gripped it tightly, marveling at its beauty and doing a practice swing over the table.

Gendry didn’t know what to say. “But...why?”

“He looks forward to attending your first match.” Gendry twisted in his seat, eyeing Bran incredulously. “Father.” He clarified, placing his hand on Gendry’s shoulder. “You’ll be a fantastic player.” He added confidently, turning on his heel and walking away.

Gendry shook his head, “I can’t accept this.”

Theon stared at him in disbelief, “Are you stupid?!”

Arya’s legs were too short to kick him, so she brought her fist down, smashing Theon’s hand.

“Don’t call him stupid, stupid.” She turned to Gendry. “Of course, you can. Father wanted you to have it. It’s yours.” She said, unable to stop herself from smiling. She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Jeyne glared daggers at Arya. “Ahem.” She coughed, making the table look at her. “I can’t wait to see you play. Let me know when you have your first practice, I’d love to be there cheering you on.” She said suggestively.

Gendry stared at her blankly. He blinked, turning to Arya, “Arya, I don’t even know if I could make the team! I can barely fly, for Salazar’s sake!”

“Then we’ll need to practice. Let’s go, we can sneak into the kitchens later.” Arya shot up, grabbing her bag as Gendry placed the broomstick carefully in its box.

Jon, Robb and Theon followed, “We’re coming too!”

The box was incredibly heavy, but it pulled absolutely no reaction out of Gendry as he hugged it under his arm. “You’re making the team, Waters. I’ll make sure of it.” Arya promised, and Gendry couldn’t help but feel excited at the determined look in her eyes.

Jeyne called after them, “Don’t you want me to come?!” She growled, for Gendry and Arya were already halfway out the door.

“Tough luck.” Theon winked, running after them with Jon and Robb at his heels.

Jeyne stomped her feet, whirling on Sansa. “Can you believe her?!”

Sansa jumped at Jeyne’s sudden outburst. Truthfully, she didn’t pay much attention to the conversation. She was too busy petting Lady.

She did, however, vaguely listen to the last part.

“Her?” Sansa asked confused.

Jeyne groaned irritably, “Arya! She’s making him ignore me! He wants to talk to me, _I know it_ , but he won’t because of _her_!” She spat, her hands shaking. “She must be blackmailing him. That’s the only reason why he’d choose to spend his time with _her_!”

Sansa blinked. That was not at all what she understood from the brief conversation. “But Jeyne...he’s ignored you for 2 years. Arya’s only been here 1. Don’t you think if he wanted to talk to you, he would’ve done it before she came?”

Jeyne’s face turned an ugly shade of red. “Sansa, you know her! She hates me _for no reason_ and now she’s purposely keeping him away from me! How could you even say that to me?!” She sniffed, her eyes filling with tears.

Sansa’s mouth fell open. She never intended to hurt Jeyne’s feelings; it was merely an observation. “Oh Jeyne, I’m sorry.” She rushed apologetically. Sansa pulled Jeyne into a hug, rubbing her back reassuringly. “You might be right. Arya’s always been unnecessarily rude to you. This must be her doing.”

Jeyne’s tears disappeared from her eyes the second Sansa hugged her. Instead, an enraged scowl took over her face.

Jeyne disliked Arya before, but seeing her take away the one thing Jeyne ever wanted was the straw the broke the dragon’s back. She would get her revenge on Arya, even if it was the last thing she did.

  * ••



“We’ll get the brooms from the locker room!” Theon called as they reached the Quidditch pitch.

The boys left, leaving Arya with Gendry as he pulled the broom out of its case.

Gendry hesitated. “Are you sure Arya? I mean, is it wrong for me to accept this kind of gift?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “Of course not, Gendry. My father, just like everyone else knows you not being on the team is a total waste of potential. Please, just accept it.”

Gendry sighed. He didn’t like feeling indebted to someone, but he also knew Arya’s family would never ask for anything in return. After the initial awkwardness, the Starks had welcomed Gendry into their home with open arms. They had even invited Gendry to stay with them for the last few weeks of Summer holiday. He had agreed, and for the first time since his mother’s death, Gendry felt like he was a part of something. He felt as though he finally had a family again.

The Starks really were great people, but Gendry couldn’t help but feel like a charity case. He glanced at Arya, biting his lip hesitantly.

“Please Gendry. For me?”

Gendry’s eyes softened. If someone had told him a year ago that Arya Stark would make him feel the happiest he’s ever felt in his life, he would’ve called them an idiot.

Yet there he was, with his best friend, doing something he thought he’d never get the chance to do.

Gendry finally nodded, a huge smile adorning his handsome face. “Okay. Get ready to lose the Quidditch Cup.” He replied slyly, throwing his leg over his broom.

Arya raised an eyebrow, unable to keep a smile off her face, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

The boys joined then, and Jon handed Arya her broomstick before taking off with Robb and Theon.

“Ready?” She asked as she mounted her broom.

Gendry nodded nervously. “Let’s go.” He kicked off the ground, hovering just a few feet in the air.

Arya followed suit, flying graceful circles around him. “Okay, now lean forward, and slowly begin pointing up.”

Gendry nodded, biting his lip in concentration. He tried to remember everything Coach Tarth taught him on his first flying lessons, but his nerves began getting the best of him as he started to wobble.

Arya was by his side in a second. “Hey, relax. You’re doing great.” She encouraged, grabbing the tip of his broom and stabilizing him. “Okay, now let’s follow these idiots and show them how it’s done.”

Gendry watched as Arya took off lighting speed towards the boys, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

_For Arya._

Gendry followed her with all the confidence he could muster. He nearly fell off his broom when he flew straight through a cloud, emerging lightly soaked. He finally reached Arya, where her and the boys were flying in place as they waited for him.

“That’s my boy!” Robb yelled as Jon and Arya cheered.

“Don’t look down now, you’re several hundred feet off the ground. Your ass is too big for Arya, let alone any of us to catch you.” Theon teased mischievously.

Gendry narrowed his eyes, “You’re lucky I left the bat down there.”

Theon cackled. “C’mon now!” He called, taking off for a lap around the pitch with Jon and Robb.

Gendry flew to Arya, “You coming?” He asked excitedly.

Arya nodded. “Right behind you.”

Gendry grinned, steadying his broom before taking off after them.

Arya followed, a huge smile on her face as she flew by Gendry’s side. They laughed triumphantly when they passed the boys, high fiving each other as they took the lead. Arya bit her lip, making a mental note to take a trip down to the owlery after dinner.

She had a thank you letter to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Hope you all enjoyed it. <3
> 
> I actually had a question for you guys. I've introduced several GOT characters as Hogwarts staff but I've completely hit a wall at who to add next. So, would would you suggest for Hogwarts teachers?
> 
> So far I have, 
> 
> Tormund- Care of Magical Creatures  
> Tywin Lannister- Potions  
> Davos Seaworth- DADA  
> Brienne of Tarth- Flying Instructor/ quidditch referee.
> 
> Who would you suggest for say, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, Divination, Astronomy, History of Magic, Muggle Studies?
> 
> Let me know who'd you cast. :)
> 
> ALSO, I got a comment asking when 'certain' characters would join the story. 
> 
> To answer that as vaguely as possible, I've began planning the next installment of my Hogwarts AU series, and have actually thought of a title for my next piece. 
> 
> The next part will be titled, 
> 
> "White Haired Bastard"
> 
> So...any guesses as to who that could be? ;)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. Your comments always motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> See you guys soon!
> 
> Love, Cleo. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! Part 2 will be coming soon. Let me know if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
